Tallstar's Revenge Spoof
Prologue Heatherstar: (screams) Random StarClan Warrior: Blah,blah,blah,you are now called Heatherstar! StarClan: (reluctantly) Heatherstar. Heatherstar. Heatherstar. Heatherstar: (twitches) Owie! Hawkheart: Let's go. Heatherstar: NO! I don't wanna go! Let me stay! Hawkheart: We are going NOW! Heatherstar: (sigh) Fiiiine... Chapter One Palebird: Be careful! If you look like Crookedstar I'll be a hater! Tallkit: Who's Crookedstar? Palebird: A not-born-yet tom. Tallkit: (gasp) WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MOMMY?! HHHHEEEELLLLPPP! IMPOSTER! Imposter Palebird: Byeeeee! (hiccups and explodes) WindClan ... Real Palebird: Hi sweet baby foo-foo! Tallkit: ... Barkkit: WWWEEEEE!!!!!! (drinks energy drink and does backflips). WindClan: Hooray! Shrewkit: (is psychic) Sanddork,since you are so stoopid,you will eat chocolate and DIE! Sandgorse: (Has Hershey bar) Wait wut? (Explodes) Tallkit: (is an apprentice) SPARROW Y U NO KEEP CHOCOLATE TO YOURSELF?! Sherwpaw: SHUT UP WORMPAW!! Dawnstripe: Come,Tallpaw,let's go explore. Shrewpaw: I wanna come! Can I? (cute kitty face) Hareflight: Fiiiine. Shrewpaw: YAY! (dances) Hareflight: ... Shrewpaw: Come on Wormpaw. Tallpaw: Coming,Weaselpaw! Shrewpaw: WAH! Heatherstar,Tallpaw called me names for no reason! Heatherstar: Weeell,you had it coming... Shrewpaw: WWAAAHH!!! Dawnstripe: CAN WE JUST GO?!?!?! (Shocked silence) Shrewpaw: (very small voice) okay... Dawnstripe: Let's go! (They go out of camp :see ThunderClan patrol) Tallpaw: DIE Y'ALL!!! (attacks) Dawnstripe: (claws) Tallpaw: Ouchie got a boo-boo! What was that for?! Dawnstripe: Duh,they're special. Tallpaw: Oh,sawy! (They head back to camp: throw party to the tune of Katy Perry's T.G.I.F) ShadowClan: (comes into camp: sees scene) Cedarstar: Uh,right,we'll just go now... ShadowClan: (edges away) Cedarstar: Oh,but first let me (throws chocolate into Brackenwing's mouth) Brackenwing: (Eats chocolate: explodes) Shrewpaw: NOOOOO!!(Mauls Tallpaw) Heatherstar: STOP! Weaselpaw,clean out the elders den for the next three moons! Shrewpaw: Aww,okay... Tallpaw: Have lots of FUN!!! Chapter Two Shrewpaw: (mops elders den) Lilywhisker: That's right,get every single bit of fur in that mop. Shrewpaw: … Lilywhisker: What? Heatherstar: GATHERING TIME!! Everyone goes except Shrewpaw. Shrewpaw: What?! Tallpaw: Byeeeee weasel! Shrewpaw: (cries) Whiteberry: Let me tell you about the time I mauled a Twoleg. Shrewpaw: YAY! This is suddenly interesting! Heatherstar: But...eh. Why not. (leaves for Gathering) WindClan: (Follows) (At the Gathering) Leaders: (Somersault onto the Great Rock) Pinestar: We has good cats. No sickness. Hailstar: Same. Ceaderstar and Heatherstar: Same. Tallpaw:I sn't she going to announce me!? Heatherstar: No. Let's go! (WindClan grows wings and flies back to camp) (At camp) Whiteberry: And then he screamed for mercy! Shrewpaw: Awesome! Lilywhisker: Now let me- (Loners enter camp) Sparrow: SHUT UP AND GIVE US YOUR FOOD!! Heatherstar: AAAHH!! OKAY OKAY ( gives 555,000 rabbits) Loners: Thank you. (leaves) Tallpaw: Why did you tell them to leave?! I could've had my revenge!! Heatherstar: Don't know don't care. NOW GO CLEAN THE ELDERS' DEN WITH WEASLE!!! Shrewpaw: HEY!! That's mean! WindClan: Too bad. Tallpaw: I don't wanna clean with Weaslepaw! He smells! Shrewpaw: (Is surrounded by flies) I do not! Flies: In fact he smells delightful! WindClan: ... Heatherstar: DO IT OR I'LL MAUL YOU UNTIL THE NEXT GATHERING!!!!!! WHICH IS A FULL MOON FROM NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tallpaw: (screams like a little girl) OKAY OKAY!!! I"LL DO IT!!! Shrewpaw: Haha you screamed like a little girl! Category:Whitefoot&Tigerstripe's Fan Fictions Category:Spoof